1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a coin operated delivery system for machines for dispensing articles such as prepackaged snack foods, candy bars, chewing gum, sandwiches, and the like. The system is characterized by the fact that delivery of the desired product is accomplished manually by rotation of a coin receiver coupled to a helical product holder. The system is especially adapted for dispensing products at low volume locations. Its construction is simple and its operation is easy.
2. The Prior Art
The coin operated snack vending machine is ubiquitous. It is found wherever large numbers of hungry people pass or congregate. It is found in public buildings such as schools, hospitals, transportation terminals, and the like, and in places of employment such as shops, factories, offices, and the like. Most such vending machines are large, complicated, electrically operated, and dependent upon relatively large sales volume. Small shops, factories, offices, and the like, which have a relatively small work force, are at a disadvantage because the volume of business generated does not justify the installation of one of the available expensive vending machines.
Many employees appreciate the convenience of being able to purchase food at their place of employment. Most employers prefer the greater efficiency, productivity, and employee satisfaction gained by providing on-site food facilities. Various "honor" systems have been used in small volume locations. However, pilferage and non-payment is a frequent problem often necessitating removal of such systems. The delivery system of the present invention is especially adapted to satisfy the needs of low volume demand locations in a secure pilferage resistant manner.